fallout_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Hey Sannse, I need some help with templates, do you think if you have the time and the patience, could you come into chat and give me a hand. Plus i have a bunch of other questions. Thanks! Dwellersims (talk) 07:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :You should start with the page at , that will give you a basic overview. Then it's probably best for you to go to the Community Central Forums. There are a lot of people there who know templates well, and will be better able to help than me. You could also try the chat on that wiki, although I personally think that getting advice on the forums is better - it's sometimes slower, but it's easier for both you and the person helping you to explain what you mean :) Good luck! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Help Sannse, the badges, my badges, they're all gone! I've got none. What's Happened? :Hi, I'm not sure what's going on there... is it badges from this wiki that you are missing? (Badges from one wiki don't show on other wikis). If so, the best thing is to report it via . Please describe the problem in as much detail as possible - include what badges are missing (if you know) and when this seems to have happened. Thanks, and sorry for the problem -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:05, November 8, 2012 (UTC)reply Fallout Wiki Problems Hi Sannse, I have been inactive over at the Fallout Wiki since December 8. Recently some strange things have been happening. I think someone has hacked my account. One bad thing is; Dead Gunner is running for Moderator and my hacker commented saying that dead gunner is withdrawing and not running. My hacker also voted no on his vote. Now i'm blocked. I tried to tell someone but i can't because i have been blocked and i can't do anything. Sannse, i didn't do it, i wouldn't, dead gunner is my friend. So i can only believe that someone has hacked my account. Could you please help? Retro Radiation King (talk) 00:45, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I've looked very carefully and I agree with Jspoelstra. All data points towards you making those edits, and nothing suggests you were hacked. You have only been blocked for one week, I suggest you wait out your ban and try again without the games. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::What exactly do you mean by all data points to me? Why would i bother doing that? I'm 31. I think i have better things to do than sabotage children's mod requests. Seriously, i helped out on that wiki a lot. I became a patroller. Patroller isn't much but it shows i can be trusted! I went inactive because of my new job. It was only the other day i came on to have a little look to see i was banned. Even when i went inactive, i stayed logged in. I do share a house with lots of other people at times, so they may have used my computer. I know it's only a week block, but what happens after the block? I will be ostracised, hated, ignored and known as that guy who tried to sabotage DG's request. It may as well be a lifetime block. ::Retro Radiation King (talk) 11:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, Retro Radiation King was caught abusing multiple accounts at Nukapedia today. He used a second account he had opened over a month ago to enter Nukapedia's chat while still banned, violating our abusing multiple accounts policy. I personally verified the link between the accounts with checkuser and we also have a log of a PM where he confesses who he is. The sock puppet was permanently banned and Retro's site block was lengthened to a month. I did not know this wiki existed, but I will be checking to make sure any content that has been copied from Nukapedia via CC-BY-SA has been properly attributed.' The Gunny 'x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 02:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Retro Radiation King: We are able to see IP and other information for your edits, but obviously we can't see who is at the keyboard. But it seems clear it was someone who knew the wiki well, so a random housemate seems very unlikely. Either way you are responsible for the security of your account, and so are responsible for the edits. If a housemate made them, then you should take it up with him. And if your account is insecure and available to others in your house, I will disable it. :I should mention too that someone coming on to Wikia claiming to be your housemate, and saying they made the edit, would not make any difference here. That's a claim we have seen many times, and we have no way to verify what they say - we have to simply say that you are responsible for edits made via your computer and with your account. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC)